The Times Where Elena and Tsuna Might Have Been In Love
by wyteeth
Summary: ...Or at least the times where their obliviousness were too much to handle. [Fanfic of bravewings' "Confessions of a Gold-Digger]
_This is basically a fanfic for bravewings' story "Confessions of a Gold-Digger"! Please check it out before hand or else this won't make any sense!_

* * *

 **Popsicle**

"Stop that."

"Elena, I'm telling you to stop."

" _Elena."_

The popsicle that the blonde was swivelling around her mouth was quickly slapped from her grasp, as per from one blushing Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Elena could only gape at her friend, who was way too red in the face to be healthy.

 _Whatever_ , if he gets a fever out of nowhere then that's his problem.

Rising from her seat on Tsuna's bed, she reaches over to pick up her popsicle and despite the small dust bunnies that clung to it, she simply shrugs and pops it back into her mouth.

Is she gets sick too then at least they could be sick together.

* * *

 **Inappropriate**

"And then she, and then she just puts it into her mouth and moves it around like, l-like.."

Elena was just about to enter the kitchen to grab a late afternoon snack before picking up on the sound of Tsuna's voice, obviously distressed about something. She tucks herself near the wall, concealing herself, and listens in more closely.

"Like what, Dame-Tsuna?" Comes the squeaky tone of the baby assassin, who knew the exact moment Elena had come within hearing distance.

The small mafioso decides to let this play out as it may and not tell his charge that the idiot girl he was talking about was not-so-secretly hiding behind the wall next to them. Her blonde locks were peeking out the side for God's sake!

"L-like..something inappropriate. I tried to get her to stop but she wouldn't listen so I had to slap it out of her hands."

Inappropriate? The girl raises a brow and wonders when her dear, lovely, and _innocent_ Tsuna had gotten these impure thoughts from. Elena wasn't an idiot, she knew full well that when a girl had anything long and hard in her mouth that wasn't " _that"_ , any man would start thinking dirty thoughts.

Any _man_. Seems like ol' Tsuna-boy was growing up!

Just when a teasing smirk danced on her lips, said boy-wonder started speaking again, "And then after it fell on the ground she just made a face at me and picked it up! It was on the floor and she still put it back into her mouth! I was pretty sure that it even had a strand of hair on it! It was nasty!"

The smirk faded and before they knew it, except for Reborn of course, the blonde came stomping into their conversation eyes blazing and fists clenched.

"Nasty, huh? I thought I raised you better than to call girls any names!"

"HIIIIEEE!"

* * *

 **Valentine's Day**

Elena had spent a large portion of her time with Maman, Bianchi, and even Kyoko in the kitchen making chocolates for White Day.

She even had Lambo stand guard at the entrance of the kitchen to make sure none of the boys could get through and peep at what they were doing.

("Lamboooo! I haven't eaten anything all day! Can I please come inside the kitchen?"

"Noooo! Lambo-san is gonna do what Elena-chan and Nana-san said and keep all gross boys out!"

"HIIE? Gross boys?")

Maman made sure that all the boys had chocolate but the rest of us made personal ones on our own.

Kyoko had one for her brother.

Bianchi's was for Reborn.

And Elena, well, she didn't say who the chocolate was for but the three other females had gathered that it must have been for some love interest.

Even if the slightly purple glob that was Elena's chocolate didn't look the most appetizing, everyone in the kitchen could feel the genuine emotions the blonde had put into it.

When the time came to hand out the chocolate, Tsuna seemed more hover-y than usual around Elena, darting his eyes around her as if waiting for someone.

The girl could only snicker at her companion's strange behavior, had he always been this paranoid?

Protective?

Just when the day was about to end, Elena and Tsuna were alone in the living room. Elena had a bright glow about her cheeks but Tsuna seemed a little down, fiddling with his hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?"  
"It's nothing, Elena. Really."

The girl could only purse her lips, completely unconvinced.

She fixes a large smile anyways, for his sake, "Uh...close your eyes. I'm gonna give you something, okay?"  
Tsuna snaps his head up in shock before hesitantly closing his eyes.

There was a brief moment of stillness as something solid and lumpy fitted itself in the boy's hands.

"Elena, this is…" Tsuna starts, after opening his eyes and seeing the wrapped up chocolate.

Just as the girl was about to respond, a loud crash is heard at the entrance of the living room.

Piled on top of each other were Gokudera, Yamamoto, Bianchi, Kyoko, and even Maman. Lambo was stuck to the opposite wall with tears in his eyes as Reborn stood atop the pile of people as some mock warrior standing over his defeated enemies.

"You damn brat! If you hadn't tripped us this wouldn't have happened!" The silver haired teen barks angrily.

"It wasn't Lambo-san's fault! You were in the way!"  
"Like hell we were!"

Reborn snorts before adding in, "Stupid cow."

Soon, all hell broke loose with Gokudera trying to kill Lambo, Lambo running for his life, and everyone either joining into the fray or laughing on the sidelines. Of course even Elena stood up to protect Lambo and Tsuna was left alone with the chocolate in his hands.

Despite all the ruckus being created at the moment, a faint flush fills his cheeks and he couldn't help the hearty laugh that erupts from within.

* * *

 **Bets**

"Two weeks."

"Two _months_."

"As if it'll be that early you two," A third voice jumps in. They drop in a hefty stack of yen on the table before continuing, "A year."

"Nuh-uh it's gonna take that long!"  
"At least I didn't bet for a couple of days…"

"I get it, alright! I already paid for that loss."

"Haha, what are we betting on again?"  
"Yamamoto you idiot!-"  
Elena sees a door she hasn't seen around the house before. Thinking it must have slipped her mind and is probably some kind of storage room, she opens it but is surprised at what she sees.

"What are you guys doing?" She asks after opening the door.

Huddled over a low table that had various stacks of yen, euro, and poker chips scattered about were Gokudera, Yamamoto, Bianchi, and Reborn. The group stopped what they were doing, freezing on sight, and gaped at the girl.

(Reborn of course just held the same expression as always.)

"Yamamoto! Bag her!" Gokudera cries out and the next thing Elena knows, her vision is obscured and she's being dragged out somewhere.

Tsuna's Hyper Intuition is telling him that Elena was in trouble. He rushes out of his room to look for her until he catches sight of his so-called famiglia trying to toss a sack of potatoes out the window.

"HELPPPP!" A familiar voice cries out. A voice that sounded much like Elena's and is that her hand sticking out of the opening of the sack?

 _Crack_. Tsuna holds his fist and Gokudera, the one holding the sack, gulps nervously.

At the end of the day everyone learned that betting and trying to silence any witnesses within the household was wrong.

It didn't stop the offending group from making another base of operations in another room however.

As long as you don't get caught!

* * *

 _I just loved Elena and Tsuna's flirty love-thing they have going on in the story so I had to make a dedication piece for them! Obviously, these little snapshots aren't canon because I had no hand in writing that incredible fic but I hope you all enjoy reading it anyways!_

 _I'm not that big on the KHR fandom so I don't know the proper names/terms of each character so please excuse any inconstancies! I tried researching beforehand to make sure I have at least some grasp on each individual's personality (such as Lambo's cute third person speech pattern)._

 _Once again, please read bravewings' story "Confessions of a Gold-Digger"! You won't regret it, even if you aren't that big of a KHR fan! Please leave any reviews if you have any comments as well, they really help!_

 ** _Update: Thanks for everyone who let me know, I fixed Kyoko's name and White Day to Valentine's!_**


End file.
